User blog:Ilivetowrite/12-5-18 Update
Big update today. It's very slow coming to iOS, but the MacOS update can be downloaded using the emailed link for the last update. From my brief play of it early this morning, it seems it's going to take some getting used to. I am not a huge fan of the Mac version, because control still feels wonky. Once I have my iOS version I feel like I'll be more patient with it. One big plus is "pause in air" has been added in the MacOS version, which means you can land in a controlled manner now. Hooray!! But now I'm not sure how to dive toward the ground WITHOUT coming to a stop. Here are the release notes: All MFI controllers should work, with the exception of a few features. Other, non-MFI controllers may also work, but could require some troubleshooting to function properly. We currently believe Sky is best played on a 2014 or newer Apple product (including MacBook, MacBook Pro, iMac or iMac Pro) whilst running macOS Sierra 10.12 or newer. Players with a dedicated GPU or more capable CPU will enjoy smoother experiences whilst we continue to optimize the game. The experience you have in this beta will vary depending on your device, network connectivity, and game version. If you have any trouble, please check out our FAQs for solutions and feel free to Contact Us here: https://thatgamecompany.helpshift.com/a/sky-light-awaits/ =Release Notes 0.4.0= Memory Sequences *Several Ancestor quests will now show you brief “story moments” of posed NPC’s during certain quests. Creatures *The crabs have been updated in the following ways: *Crabs will lunge at nearby players now. Be careful! *Crabs are more aggressive towards players now *Crabs act as a difficulty increase for new quests and provide a healthy challenge *If you find an area where the crabs make a quest too difficult, please let us know! *You may still pick them up, drop them and in some cases incapacitate them with a Deep Call Shout Forest *Many emotes Spirits have changed in the forest or have new mechanics associated with the Emote Collection process. Wasteland *A new area has been added to this level. *There are other artistic changes to this level that may affect the previous layout and or changed emote locations Mountains *There are two new areas that have been added to the Mountains as well as many changes to existing areas. *A new race level that allows you to compete against your friends and other players *A large citadel area. *A new skating rink has been added to the beginning of the Valley The Adventure Pass *A new seasonal Event that offers content and rewards that are only available for a limited time! *There are four new spirits for you to discover in the world! *A new ‘winter’ Constellation is located in your Home Space that will help guide you in your journey to locate all of them. Each of these Spirits has a constellation with cosmetics and other items that can be unlocked with Seasonal Candle currency earned during the Seasonal Event *The rewards are broken down into 2 tiers, free tier and Adventure Pass tier. If you are a holder of the Adventure Pass, you’ll receive both the top and bottom rewards. *If you do not have the Adventure Pass unlocked, you’ll only receive rewards from the bottom row. You may upgrade your account to unlock the Adventure Pass at any time and you won’t miss out on any of the rewards you’ve unlocked! *The Adventure Pass can be purchased in the store for Candles and gives the following benefits in addition to the extra rewards: *Bonus season candles *“Winter” pendant hanging around the players neck *Daily bonus season candle *Season candle every time you forge a regular candle *Two extra daily quests that reward a Seasonal Candle Spirit Shops *A new type of interface for Spirits you’ve met in the world. Use your Candles to purchase blessings, cosmetics, and emote upgrades from Spirits you have met *This new Spirit shop system is used for all NPC’s now Home Constellations *A new way to track Spirits you’ve met in the world and upgrade your relationship with them. *Step onto the Constellation Table behind the return shrine in your Home to see a view of all the constellations in Sky *Tap on a Spirit / Emote to open the shop for that Spirit (provided you have discovered it already within the world) *You can spend regular and Season Candles here in the same way you can out in the world (after you have met the spirit once in their land) Blessings *A type of buff system for you and friends. *A Reward from the shops that contain a mystery ‘spell’ that the player can use to bestow new special abilities upon themselves and friends Spells *The effect of the Blessing. *Received from a Blessing *These can be activated in the emote menu *They provide the player with a buff or special effect for a limited time *These also provide nearby players with a buff as well! Sheet Music *A new type of reward from the spirit shops that allow you and other users to play a song together using your instruments. *Equip any instrument, then tap on the sheet music icon, then follow the prompts to play along Control Improvements *The character controller has received subtle updates to the way the character moves around the environment UI Improvements *The User Interface is constantly receiving small updates and fixes to the way it functions Category:Blog posts